


you're gonna go far, kid.

by yamadad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corporal Punishment, Insecurity, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamadad/pseuds/yamadad
Summary: Tooru’s entire life was volleyball, that’s all there was to it.or the one where tooru is forced to deal with his biggest insecurities head-on and face the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	you're gonna go far, kid.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BionicOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/gifts), [teadear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadear/gifts).



> **this contains spoilers from season 1 of haikyuu so if you don't want that please don't read**  
>  (this is also non-sexual nor is it meant to be romantic)
> 
> (this is dedicated to flampy, the literal oikawa kinnie, and love of my life  
> and dearie who i told i was going to write this and who FINALLY watched haikyuu)  
> i hope you both enjoy 🥺 🥺
> 
> all that being said please enjoy <3
> 
> also please listen to you're gonna go far kid by the offspring when you're reading bc like it's the perfect oikawa song (and where the title is from)

Tooru’s entire life was volleyball, that’s all there was to it. 

He had been involved in the sport from as early as he can remember, chubby little legs running in the backyard to receive a ball before it hits the grass and hands pressing it up against the side of his house so he can practice his sets. 

It was… hard, doing it by himself, but he didn’t really have anyone else to practice with.

Not until Iwaizumi moved in next door.

Iwaizumi was the first person Tooru met that shared an interest in volleyball, someone who he could spend time playing his favorite thing with, someone who became his real friend. 

It was Iwaizumi that told Tooru about Kitagawa Daiichi’s volleyball team all those years later, the two boys panting as they laid in the grass after practicing for hours together. 

Tooru remembers going to the try-outs, a bundle of nerves as he makes a move to set the ball, and Iwaizumi is the one to calm the same nerves when his spike is directed perfectly over the net. The two were a perfect match, Tooru’s sets the perfect height and Iwaizumi’s spikes the perfect distance, it was what got them a spot on the team their first year. 

But volleyball was more than those sets and spikes he had worked on in his backyard, it was the times the ball would smack against him when he moved too late or the bruises covering his arms from his wobbly receives that reminded him of this one day during practice, eyes brimming with tears as coach scolded him for yet another mistake.

Maybe Tooru was only good for setting.

He wasn’t one to give up though, the mistakes he made only made him stronger and he spent more time practicing and running and working to improve himself than sleeping or eating. Iwaizumi wasn’t pleased, it was extremely obvious, but he hadn’t bothered to say anything to him, simply shaking his head as Tooru begged his friend to set for him.

First-year ended in the blink of an eye and Tooru was far better than he had been. While his sets and serves were as flawless as ever, he still found himself struggling with other things — simple things that were just as important in volleyball.

It was frustrating to him, that he wasn’t just getting it right away and had to work harder than everyone else, but he wasn’t going to slow down or stop. He had to improve, to be the best player on his team, and to  _ prove  _ that he was worthy of being there.

\--

_ “Oikawa-kun, shouldn’t you be home by now? It’s late.” _

_ Tooru turns towards his coach, volleyball spinning in his palms as he flashes a reassuring smile. _

_ “Sorry coach, just wanted to work with what I messed up on earlier today.” _

_ Coach shakes his head but doesn’t make him leave, “Take it easy, boy, can’t have our future starting setter out with a broken knee.” _

\--

Shiratorizawa. The powerhouse school that Kitagawa couldn’t beat.

Tooru grew frustrated, they had lost every game played against them and it only made him feel more insecure about his abilities.

If he wanted to beat them, beat Ushijima, he needed to improve.

More time was spent practicing, Tooru honing his skills along with studying plays so he could read his opponents better, and Iwa-chan actually staying back with him for once to help him with his sets.

It wasn’t perfect, but it helped. It gave Tooru hope, a sense of comfort that they actually had a  _ chance  _ to win against Shiratorizawa and that he would finally be able to prove himself as a talented setter.

The time for Tooru to have his revenge would come and he would train every day until that moment.

Third-year brought changes for Tooru.

He was older now, more improved, and he became the starting setter. It was a weird adjustment, going from having people he could look up to and turn to when he was conflicted, but he had to be strong for his teammates. He  _ was  _ a third-year, after all. 

It helped to have Iwa-chan, his childhood friend was always supportive (despite the cruel nicknames he gave him. Seriously, “Crappykawa”? What was that all about!?”) but there were still these lingering thoughts about his own skills that caused him to slowly fall apart.

\--

_ “This is Kageyama-kun, he’s going to be joining us today. Make sure to introduce yourself to him, okay, Oikawa-kun?” _

\--

Kageyama was an enigma, Tooru was convinced of it.

The first-year managed to pick up on everything so easily like he had been doing it his entire life and it drove Tooru up a wall.

When it came to diving, he was the first one across the floor. When it was sets the kid managed to angle it perfectly. When it was serves they never touched the net. 

How could someone just be so naturally talented at volleyball?

Tooru worked so hard to get where he was, he had spent hours outside and after practice working and training all for some newbie to come in and suddenly take the lime-light.

Tooru wasn’t good enough.

The hour spent after practice turned into hours and suddenly Tooru’s entire life was spent inside the gym, a volleyball never far from him, and sleep became more of a passing thought than a need. 

Iwa-chan had to drag Tooru home most of the time, his friend scolding him about the need to eat and sleep, but it just made him grow frustrated.

_ Tobio-chan  _ never got sent home early, the little first-year setting the volleyball against the wall with a dopey grin as Iwaizumi dragged him away. 

Anytime he would voice his concerns Iwa-chan just rolled his eyes, smacking the back of his head with a “Crappykawa, you need sleep”, before shoving him through the front door of his house. 

\--

_ “Oikawa, why don’t you sit out for a bit. You’re shaking.” _

\--

Being benched sucked honestly. For the first time since joining Kitigawa’s team, he was sitting out and forced to watch Tobio-chan take his position on the court.

_ His  _ position. The one he had spent years working to get to. The one literally ripped away from him in an instant all because he wasn’t doing good enough. 

He can’t even pretend to be happy for Tobio-chan, his annoyance burning in him like a rage-induced fire, and seeing his face just makes him want to punch a wall. 

Iwaizumi sends him a look during a time-out, Tooru just shrugging away from the concern and choosing to half-way listen to the critique the coach has to offer.

It isn’t fair, it isn’t fair at all. Tooru should be out there,  _ he _ should be the one that all this advice is for,  _ he  _ should be the setter,  _ he  _ shouldn’t be sitting on a damn bench while everyone gets to play.

Is Tobio-chan replacing him now? 

Tooru wouldn’t be surprised, honestly, not when he made coach mad enough to be put on the bench while everyone else got to play. 

He frowns again when coach ruffles Tobio-chan’s hair, trying his best not to scoff at the affection directed to the first-year that  _ should _ be at him. 

Stupid knee, why did he have to hurt it in the first place!?

A torn ACL shouldn’t be as bad as it sounds, it’s just a pulled muscle really, but the doctor made it seem like he was going to  _ lose  _ his leg or something; making him go to physical therapy and doctor visits ever since he mentioned the strain the end of second-year. 

But Tooru didn’t have a choice or a say in the matter, his mom making sure Iwa-chan knew about it and that he was watching over him like a hawk, and coach making him sit out of practice whenever he had been going at it for too long. He didn’t think he would have to sit out during a  _ game  _ though.

The whistle blows and the team heads back out, another cheer of encouragement for Tobio-chan to have a “nice serve” as Tooru sits alone on the bench. 

He hates Kageyama.

\--

_ “Oikawa-senpai, did you see my serve? I learned how to do it from you!” _

_ Tooru snarls, ignoring the jump serve Tobio-chan put over the net in favor of tea _ sing him.

_ “Tobio-chan, stupid Tobio-chan!” He sing-songs, sticking his tongue out with a wave, “Work on that, yeah?” _

_ But Tooru knows he doesn’t need to work on it, not when it was already perfect. _

_ Like everything Tobio-chan does. _

\-- 

The ball hits the floorboard with a loud echo, Tooru panting as he shakes out the sting in his palm from the repeated spikes.

He doesn’t know why he keeps making mistakes, coach had already scolded his mistake earlier in the day, and despite the fact he had all this time to “relax”, he hasn’t fixed anything. He’s still messing up.

Iwaizumi is calling for him but Tooru ignores him, simply letting the ball float in the air for a moment before he sends it over the net with as much force as he can. 

“Give it a rest, dumbass.”

Tooru ignores him, again, reaching to grab another ball when a shiver gets sent down his spine.

“Oikawa-senpai, can you teach me how to serve?”

Stupid Tobio-chan, stupid little  _ perfect  _ Tobio-chan who can do every single thing in the world and has never made a mistake in his life. 

He feels his breathing growing more frantic, lungs tight and burning, and the fist not holding the ball is clenched harshly by his side as he turns to face the boy completely. 

“Stupid Tobio-chan,” he growls out, moving barely an inch closer, “I hate you.”

He doesn’t realize he raised his hand until Iwa-chan is holding it, his hand gripping his wrist so tightly that it makes Tooru wince and brings him back to reality.

Had he… Had he just tried to hit Tobio-chan?

“Kageyama, we’re done practicing here. Go home.”

The gym is silent, not even the air conditioning can be heard over the tension that lingers as Tobio-chan rushes out of the gym without a second thought. 

Iwaizumi remains quiet, hand still holding Tooru’s arm as though he’s scared he’ll strike again and it’s only then that Tooru lets out a strangled gasp. 

“Tooru, what the  _ hell  _ were you thinking?”

He shakes his head and Iwaizumi regrasps his arm, hand tightening more. “Tooru!” 

“I didn’t mean to! I just-just can’t handle it anymore, Hajime.”

The grip loosens but Iwaizumi doesn’t let go, choosing to let his thumb rub reassuringly against the back of his hand before he sighs gently.

“We need to talk about this,” is all he says, “let’s go to the club room.”

Tooru lets Iwaizumi drag him along, the two of them walking in silence as they make it to the club room and Iwaizumi closes the door behind them before guiding them both to sit on the bench.

“Could we not have talked in the gym?” 

Iwaizumi sends him a look, eyebrow raised, “I don’t think you want to be in the gym for this.”

Tooru blinks owlishly, not completely understanding what his friend is even  _ remotely  _ implying. He’s smart and he’s really not oblivious to Iwa-chan’s musings, but he isn’t really sure what is going on right now. 

“Why did you try to hit Kageyama?”

And Tooru scoffs, his attempt on pulling his arm away thwarted when Iwaizumi grips it even tighter than before, “I got pissed, that’s all.”

“What? Pissed because the kid asked for your help?”

It’s infuriating, the fact that Iwaizumi doesn’t  _ get it, _ and the grip on his arm causes tears to prick in the corners of his eyes.

“No.”

“Then what? Because you got benched today and Kageyama got to play instead? That’s childish of you, y’know, Crappykawa.”

Tooru hates how right he is and he hates the fact that it hurts to hear, even more; choosing to look away and mutter out a response.

“What’d you say?” Iwaizumi’s voice is loud but there isn’t any malice to it, all Tooru can hear is genuine concern.

“Tobio-chan is better than me, he shouldn’t have asked for help in the first place.”

Iwaizumi lets out a loud sigh, Tooru shooting his head back towards him to send a menacing glare.

“What!? He  _ is _ , Iwa-chan. It’s why he played today and I didn’t.”

A flick on his forehead is all it takes for him to stop glaring, the hand not being death gripped by Iwaizumi reaching up to rub his forehead with a pout.

“You were out because your knee is botched and you were losing your cool. It has nothing to do with Kageyama, you know this.”

And Tooru knows that it’s somewhat true, but it still can’t ease the voice in his head yelling at him and telling him that he isn’t as good. 

(The voice saying he should just give up and let Kageyama take his place.)

“I don’t know why you feel like Kageyama is better than you but it isn’t true. You’re a talented player, Tooru, and everyone knows this —  _ Coach  _ knows this, it’s why you’re our starting setter.”

Tooru shrugs, “I bet Tobio-chan could beat Shiratorizawa though.”

“Jesus Christ, dumbass, would you leave the kid out of this!” Iwaizumi snarls loudly enough that it causes Tooru to tense, “This is about  _ you  _ right now, we can deal with him in a minute.”

“Thought you dragged me up here to yell at me for trying to hit him. We don’t have anything else to talk about.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head and grips Tooru’s chin, pulling it up and forcing him to meet his eyes.

“I want to talk about where this is all coming from.”

If Tooru didn’t know Iwaizumi as well as he did, he would miss the comfort coming from his friend’s gruffness; he could  _ tell _ he was concerned, it was so obvious, but Tooru didn’t want to talk about his feelings. Iwaizumi was his  _ friend _ , not his therapist, and the last thing he needed was to start crying in front of him.

“It isn’t coming from anywhere, oh my  _ God _ . Can we just go now?”

For a second, Tooru thinks Iwaizumi is going to drop it; just let the both of them go home and never bring this up again, but he can only be so hopeful.  He expects the frustration that’s painted across his face and the way his jaw clenches but he  _ doesn’t  _ expect Iwaizumi to tug him across his lap in one fluid motion the next moment. 

“W-What? Iwa-chan what are you—”

Tooru’s cut off by Iwaizumi’s hand resting on his ass, fingers reaching up to tug his gym shorts down to his knees and he feels a shiver run down his spine.

He’s been in this position before, it isn’t anything new to him, but it’s  _ never  _ been Hajime.

“You tried to hit a teammate who wanted help.” Iwaizumi states plainly, hand moving back up to rest on his bottom before it swats down, “And then decided to blame him for it rather than taking responsibility for your actions.”

Another swat falls and Tooru lets out a gasp, leg kicking up involuntarily before Iwaizumi swats it down. 

“You were angry that you had to sit out and you took it out on him,” Tooru shakes his head but is only met with two more heavy swats to his thighs, “rather than telling him you weren’t up to it.”

Tooru opens his mouth to argue but closes it with a whine when Iwaizumi’s hand moves back to spanking against his bottom, hand meticulously turning his backside a bright red and ignoring the whining coming from Tooru.

“You’ve chosen to avoid talking about how you feel with me and have kept this bottled in for however long.”

He can’t help but squirm at that, Iwaizumi pausing his spanking and grunting as he pulls one of his legs out from under Tooru and uses it to wrap against him, effectively holding him in place, before his hand continues to fall.

“Iwa-chan, stop!” 

Iwaizumi ignores his pleas, continuing to swat against Tooru’s already aching backside, and he lets his first tear fall. 

“I’m not stopping until you talk to me.”

“I tried to hit him because he pissed me off, I already told you that!”

He’s met with silence and he tenses, scared about  _ what  _ is about to happen when a cool breeze rushes over his burning backside. Did Hajime really just—

“Iwa-chan! No, no, not  _ bare _ !”

Iwaizumi’s hand hurts a lot more against his bare ass, the sting more prominent and causing him to kick and whine like he’s a toddler.

“Why did you want to hit Kageyama?”

Tooru lets out a yelp when Iwaizumi’s hand meets his thigh once more, his face quickly pressing into his leg to cover the sob that starts to slip out.

The spanking doesn’t stop, if anything it gets  _ worse  _ — Tooru is never going to sit  _ again  _ — and all he can do is sob brokenly into Iwaizumi’s leg as his heavy hand continues to fall. 

“ _ Tooru _ .” The hand stops, moving to stroke his spine, “Please.”

It’s all it takes for him to crack completely, head shooting up and throat burning as his tears fall onto the linoleum below them.

“I’m not good enough!”

It’s so pathetic to say it aloud, Tooru instantly burrowing his head against Iwaizumi’s leg again and his hands holding on tightly to his ankles as Iwa-chan’s hand continues its gentle ministrations down his back. 

“You really are a dumbass sometimes. You know that, right?”

For once, it isn’t an insult, and Tooru lets out a sniffle when he feels Iwaizumi’s hand stops stroking his spine and moves to rest against his aching bottom again.

“You’ve worked hard to get to where you are, Tooru, and just because Kageyama came in and picked up certain things faster does  _ not  _ make you bad.” Iwaizumi starts the spanking up again, Tooru letting out a low whine against the thigh he’s pressed his face into, “You’re different people, you have different backgrounds and skills that you excel at, and you can’t compare yourself to him.”

Despite the harshness of his hand, his voice is soft, the contrast making Tooru’s head spin and chest loosen.

“I’m disappointed in you though, Tooru.” His hand meets the sensitive part of his ass and Tooru lets out a loud cry at that, feet kicking aggressively, “You’re a good person and I  _ know  _ how much volleyball means to you but you can’t hit your teammates, not when they look up to you the way Kageyama does.” 

Tooru nods into his leg, tears probably soaking Iwaizumi’s pants at this point but he doesn’t care. Not when another sharp smack meets his undercurve again, and again, and Tooru’s ass feels like it’s been stung by a million bees.

“‘m s’rry, Haji.” He muffles into his pants, “S-S’rry, won’t do ‘t ‘gain.”

Iwaizumi’s hand moves back to his ass and falls three more times before he responds, “I  _ know _ you won’t because if you do we’ll be right back here, yes?”

And Tooru  _ knows  _ that, if Hajime spanked him once he would  _ definitely _ do it again. 

“Yes, Haji!”

Another flurry of swats fall and then it’s over, Iwaizumi’s hand rubbing against his ass in an attempt to soothe the burn and his other hand moving to rest gently in his hair, fingers deftly running through it to detangle the knots.

“You’re okay, Tooru.” Iwaizumi soothes as Tooru continues to sob out, his hands never once stopping their comfort, “Just let it all out.”

Eventually, his sobs peter out into quiet sniffles and it’s at that moment that Iwaizumi guides him up and into his arms for a hug.

Tooru doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate, arms wrapping around his neck so tightly and head falling against his chest as he finishes crying out softly. 

His ass and thighs  _ hurt  _ and sitting is going to be a literal bitch for the next few days, but he feels a million times better than he has for the past few weeks. (Hell, past few  _ months _ .)

“I love you a lot, Tooru. I hated doing this and seeing you so hurt but I’ll do it again if it keeps you from doing something you’re going to regret.”

Tooru nods into Iwaizumi’s chest, ignoring the snot that covers his jacket and the fact that he  _ knows  _ Iwa-chan will give him shit for it, “I love you too,” he sniffles before pulling back to meet Iwaizumi’s eys, “and… I get it. I deserved this and I honestly would have regretted it.”

Iwaizumi smiles and reaches to pat Tooru’s head.

“It’s why I’m here, to keep you in line.”

And for once, Tooru doesn’t complain.

\--

**Epilogue**

“Oikawa-senpai, congrats on getting the “Best Setter Award”!” Tobio-chan beams, smiling so brightly Tooru is scared he’ll pull a muscle in his mouth, “You deserve it!”

Tooru sticks his tongue out at him, plaque gripped tightly in his hand, “Dumby, you never shut up, do you?”

Kageyama blinks, “I… sorry?”

“Just be ready to have your ass kicked when you get into high school! I’m going to beat Shiratorizawa and  _ then  _ I’m going to beat you, Tobio-chan.”

Tooru winces when an all too familiar hand smacks the backside of his head, Tooru reaching up to rub against it solemnly as he turns to pout at Iwaizumi.

“Give it a rest, Crappykawa.” 

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” He sighs, ignoring the  _ look  _ sent to him in favor of watching Tobio-chan make a move to practice some before practice starts.

Things were looking up for Tooru; he managed to prove himself, win a set against Shiratorizawa, and he’s about to go to Aoba Josai (a school  _ known  _ for their great volleyball team.) 

For the first time in a while, he doesn’t feel a single insecurity. Not when he has Iwaizumi by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi, fancy seeing you here, huh? 👉👈
> 
> the thought of oikawa getting spanked for almost hitting kageyama has been in my mind rent-free for MONTHS now and it ended up turning into this angst fest so like.... sorry but not sorry?
> 
> tooru oikawa is a comfort character of mine and his entire character is so complex so i really wanted to write something that delved deep into his feelings and insecurities about volleyball and kageyama so this turned into something bigger than originally planned which is why i decided to post it as a stand-alone fic rather than as a part of my series 
> 
> anyway! i really hope y'all enjoyed this, it was honestly so lovely getting into his headspace and i adore writing oikawa <3


End file.
